


Confession

by MomoMoon115



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cute, First Crush, Loner Paul, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Dawn suspects Paul has a crush. She doesn't expect him to actually admit to it out in the open.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Confession

"Whatcha looking at Paul?" Dawn rocked on her toes, a smirk on his face. "Hmmm?" 

"Obviously, I'm doing my work." Paul rolled his eyes. He turned back to his work laid out on his desk. "Why are you so worried about me. I'm only tutoring you because you begged." 

"Yeah, and I need my tutor to be helping me instead of ogling Ash from across the room." Dawn shot out, a triumphant expression on her face. 

"I'd pay more attention if you did your work." Paul raised an eyebrow, motioning his head to her blank page. 

"Don't change the subject!" Dawn teased. "I can't believe you're actually crushing on Ash Ketchum. Who would have thought, especially after that debate you two had last semester."

"He was being an idiot. You can't raise pokemon and win battles by being nice. It just doesn't work that way. They need strict discipline and training to hone all their skills, not just what they're good at, and certainly not through believing in them."

Dawn gave him a look. "There are different ways to raise pokemon, you know." 

"Contest training is different." Paul waved his hand. "You should know, I'm tutoring you on battle strategy after all." 

"I was honestly better off with Ash," Dawn buried her head in her arms dramatically.

"Then go ask him." Paul shrugged, flipping the page in his textbook and proceeding to take down notes.

"Ash doesn't have the highest grade in the class." Dawn pouted. 

"Exactly." Paul punctuated his sentence with his pencil. 

"Buuuut, you didn't disagree," Dawn smirked, nudging him. 

Paul sighed, picking up a highlighter. "With what?" 

"That you like Ash." 

Paul highlighted something in his notes before turning back to Dawn. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Paul, you always study in the library." 

"And?"

"And, I don't see you on my work-study shifts here? You're always here during Ash's shifts. Don't lie!" She pointed. 

"We have similar class times. What if it's just the times I have off." 

"You commute from Vielstone every single day." 

"Your point?" 

"It's 8 PM. What are you even still doing here?" 

"If I have to tell you again, then you don't need a tutor. You need to go back to high school." Paul replied gruffly.

"Yeah, tutoring me during Ash's shift, which I only know because you're always here during Ash's shift!" 

A round of shushes scolded Dawn, who shrank.

"So what if I am? Reggie is still taking care of pokemon when I get home. No one can concentrate through that. And, so what if I like a view. " Paul shrugged. His eyes flickered over to Ash who's back rippled under the polo he was wearing as he reached up to return a book. 

"Why not just tell him instead of arguing?" Dawn sighed, waving at Ash. His eyes lit up in recognition. 

"Dawn! Paul!" Ash grinned. "What are you doing here so late? Study date?" 

Ash tilted his head with a soft smile. 

"Uhh, Ash, no gross." Dawn gagged. 

"Seconded." Paul lifted his pencil. 

"I see. Enjoy your night then." Aah beamed before turning to leave. 

"A-actually, Paul had something important to tell you!" Dawn stumbled as she got up from the table. 

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Ash asked, trying to help her. 

"No need to worry! Uh, Paul, um just wants to tell you how much he loves.you!" Dawn half laughed as she rambled out the door. 

"Dawn!" Paul hissed as he stood up. He sat back down, rubbing at his temples. 

"You love me?"

"God, no!" Paul spat. 

"O-oh," Ash stuttered. "I'll just...um...go." 

Paul caught his hand. "That came out wrong. Just, ugh, sit down. Please." 

Paul shot Ash a meaningful look, so Ash sat. He twiddled his fingers awkwardly as Paul sat in silence. 

"I mean, you don't have to say-" 

"Look, I like you, okay!" Paul raised his voice slightly. "You're an idiot, you're too soft, you make friends with partially anybody, and I like you. You're not hard on the eyes, either." 

Ash flushed. "Ah, thanks, Paul." 

Paul slumped in his seat. "You don't have to say anything. Just leave." 

Aah frowned. "You don't want to hear what I have to say?" 

"No, besides, as you said, it's late. I should go home." Paul gathered his materials quickly. Ash watched in silence, which grated on Paul because Ash was seldom silent. 

Paul bowed his head and left Ash sitting there. He couldn't believe that he had listened to him. He only felt a slight pang of disappointment, but that's okay. He needed to focus on his schoolwork anyway. He plugged in his headphones as he boarded the bus for Veilstone. He tried not to think about it the entire trip, but it was inevitable with the current playlist in his ear. 

He sighed as he got off the bus and made his way to his house. He’d get home and put this all behind him and avoid Ash like the plague. He pushed the door open to find Reggie in the livingroom. 

"Food's in the fridge." Reggie looked up and frowned. "Did something happen?"

Paul shook his head as he set down his bag. 

"You pushed someone away again, little brother? Dawn was such a sweet girl. I thought you'd end up good friends considering she ignores your sass." 

"No, not Dawn." Paul joined Reggie on the couch. 

"Then, who?" Reggie asked, turning to face him. 

Paul inhaled. "I told Ash I liked him today." 

"And?" Reggie asked, hopefully.

"I told him I didn't need to hear his response." 

Reggie frowned. "Why would you do that?" 

Paul shrugged. 

“Paul, I know high school was hard for you, but you seemed to be settling in at school this year. You were making friends.” Reggie tried.

"I'm going to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow." Paul quickly grabbed his bag and dragged it to his room. He tossed his headphones and phone onto the bed. He picked up his night.clothes and made his way to the shower. He quickly rinsed off the sweat and grime of the day before returning to his room. His phone vibrated when he picked it up, a text. 

He opened it to find a picture of Ash at work. 

Hey. I asked Dawn for your number. I just wanted to say that I like you too. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow?

Paul stared at the text, hands shaking. No way. Absolutely not. Ash liked him? The phone fell from his grip as he fumbled to reply. 

Yeah, we can talk.


End file.
